The Rain
by ponystripes
Summary: Sometimes, I wish I could be like the rain, though I know I can not. If only I could connect hearts, as the rain connects the sky and the Earth, together, as one.' MxS, IxK


_**The rain**_

**Summary: 'Sometimes, I wish I could be like the rain, though I know I can not. If only I could connect hearts, as the rain connects the sky and the Earth, together, as one.' MxS, IxK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing here!**

**I came up with this when I was bored... and it was raining, and I was bored, as you can tell, I was real bored. lol. Well, I hope you like it! Oh, and there is a tiny bit of Inuyasha and Kagome in here, but most of it is about Sango and Miroku. (I told you people, in some other random fic, that I would be writing MirokuxSango until I had evened them out with the InuyashaxKagome, so yea, WHATEVER!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Inuyasha, come here and let me tend to your wounds! You're losing a lot of blood!" Kagome's voice rang through the still air, once again. That had to of been the twentieth time she'd said that in the last five minutes, and still Inuyasha refused to let her dress his wounds.

The gang had gotten into a battle with another one of Naraku's demon's, and Inuyasha had token the worst damage. Still, he had continued to fight, and in the end, wasn't even the one who defeated the demon, and that was why he was in such a stubborn mood, at the moment.

"No, Kagome, I am fine! Tend to your wound! You're hurt, too, you know!" Inuyasha replied. He pointed out the small scratch Kagome had managed to get from running through the forest to find the others. It had already closed up by now, and all it was, was a small cut on her leg.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained. This argument was getting no where, and that's all there was to it.

"Do they always do this?" A young man asked the demon slayer, in which he was sitting next to. He had long, coal black hair, tied back into a ponytail, and matching, coal black eyes. He wore a gray and white robe, similar to Miroku's, except for the colors, and his name was Baraku.

"Yes, they do. Don't worry, it'll be over eventually." Sango replied kindly. She didn't know this man very well, and he had taken a fondness to her quite quickly. He sat not more than a half a foot away from her, and continued to set his hand on her shoulder, even when she 'accidentally' knocked it off. She didn't even let Miroku get that close to her, barely even Kagome, and this stranger was practically hanging off of her. Not exactly the best thing in the world to her...

Baraku had been the one that defeated that demon that Inuyasha had tried to slay, by using some type of spiritual powers, not that of a monk's, but of something different, in fact, Baraku didn't even know what he was.

Miroku sat in the corner, away from the rest of the group, watching them intently. Shippo was lying beside him, hands over his ears, trying to get some rest, and Kirara was kneading gently on his shoulder, purring contentedly.

"Hey, if you two are going to insist on yelling at each other, could you take it outside, so Shippo can at least get some sleep?" Miroku finally decided to ask, It was the least the two could do, he was just a little guy, he needed his sleep.

Inuyasha answered the monk with a glare, and Kagome persisted on getting Inuyasha to let her help him, ignoring Miroku. Otherwise known as a 'Not a chance.' Miroku sighed, and plucked Kirara off of his shoulder gently, cradling her in his arms for a moment, before setting her down next to Shippo.

"In that case, I think I'll go take a walk." He muttered just loud enough for Sango to here, fore that is the only person he intended on telling, since Kagome and Inuyasha were still bickering, and Baraku was getting a little too cozy with the demon slayer.

Sango mentally noted his departure, hoping to join him soon, but couldn't find a way to get rid of the leech that was hanging from her, sucking her sanity away. Baraku was now, _way _to close for comfort. He was in her personal bubble, and she didn't like it. It would be different if it was one of her friends, but she barely knew him.

Kirara meowed and walked around absently, looking for the shoulder she had recently been claiming as her 'napping place', even though she hadn't really fallen asleep. When had she and Miroku become so close anyway? It didn't just happen over night...

Sango took that as her way out.

"Hey, Baraku, I'm going to go take Kirara out, I think she might need to use the bathroom or something..." Sango told him. He pulled away from her as she stood up.

"Why don't I help you?" Baraku asked, beginning to stand up as she had done.

"No, no! It's fine, really, you just stay here, someone has to baby-sit those two, and Kirara doesn't exactly like strangers, besides, I'll be right back." Sango insisted. Baraku blinked at her before settling himself down again and watching Kagome and Inuyasha go at each other. Sango took this as her exiting time.

Sango didn't even have to say anything, the cat demon happily pranced along after her, knowing she was the way she could get back onto that shoulder...

She slipped out the door and looked around. Miroku wasn't anywhere in sight.

_'Hmmm... must have really gotten tired of the two lovebirds arguing... they should just admit they love each other and get it over with.' _Sango thought to herself, since Miroku didn't really leave the view of their camping site when he 'Went for a walk.'

Kirara let out a small whine and pounced into the bushes, leaving her owner behind. Sango followed, just so she wouldn't lose Kirara as well as she had lost the monk. Besides, at the rate Kirara was warmign up to Miroku, she would most likely lead Sango to him, anyway, it would save her the trouble of searching for him.

Kirara led her to a small, little, clearing in the middle of the woods, and instantly, when she came within site of Miroku, she began to purr. But, the young cat demon's display of affection was cut off by a crack of thunder. Neither Miroku, Sango, nor Kirara had realized that the skies were threatening to open up very soon, and the hut they were staying in was a good five minutes away, even running, but, then again, they had Kirara...

"Hey there girl." Sango heard Miroku's voice call to Kirara, Sango decided to wait before showing herself, just for a minute.

Kirara leaped onto Miroku's head and ruffled his hair with her paws, toying with the small ponytail that was in the back.

"Now, don't do that. I told you that before, no messing with my hair." Miroku playfully scolded the cat on his head before removing her from it. Miroku took a glance at the bushes and sighed.

"Sango, no use in hiding when I know you're there." He called out to eavesdropping girl. She let out a small gasp, he was good.

Sango shuffled in the bushes a bit before hesitantly showing herself, she felt her cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Then, she felt a raindrop hit her nose. Oh great.

"What are you doing here, Sango? I thought you were keeping Baraku entertained?" Miroku asked her, raising a questioning eyebrow. Sango could hear something in his voice ... something she recognized... what was it?

"No! He was the one entertaining me! Wait... no, I mean..." Sango stammered, why were her words being twisted around? Neither of them were entertaining the other, why couldn't she just say that... dang, he made it sound _so _wrong. That pervert.

Miroku chuckled as a flash of lightning raced through the sky, reflecting in his eyes. "So I see... why were you letting him get so close to you?" He asked, curiously.

That was it. She knew what that tone was. She used it a lot when Miroku flirted with other girls.

"Why, are we_ jealous,_ Miroku?" Sango taunted him. It was true, she had yet Baraku a bit close, closer than she would even let Miroku, but Baraku, unlike Miroku, was not a pervert. Miroku closed his eyes, removing his gaze from her, but did not answer. Well, at least by not saying anything, he wouldn't be a liar, and he wouldn't have to drown in a moment of awkwardness.

It started to sprinkle, but only Sango could feel it, since Miroku was under such a full fledged tree. Then, the rain started to poor down heavily.

"Ahhh!" Sango yelped before jumping under the tree right next to Miroku. Kirara meowed in acknowledgment that Sango was now with them, but did not leave Miroku's lap. Sango glared at her.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Kirara? Are you, like, seeing each other? Because if you are, I believe I should know..." Sango demanded, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Miroku smirked at her.

"And what if we are, hmmmm? What would you do?" He asked jokingly. Sango rolled her eyes, and looked at him awaiting his answer.

"Well... I suppose you do need to know. Actually, I don't know. She just began hanging around with me for a while now, since I gave her a bath that day after the last time Kouga came around..." Miroku said.

"You ... bathed her? Okay, why did you do that? I don't believe I gave you permission! I mean, I know she's female, but I thought you only stuck to humans." Sango asked, spitting the last part out like it was some type of poison. The meer thought of his flirting set her off, she hated it, and she was sure he knew that by now, but yet he insisted on doing it!

He looked at her with confusion. "I really didn't know I needed permission. I noticed her coat shedding, so I decided to give her a quick bath. I didn't intend on getting you angry with me, it won't happen again." He apologized. He handed Kirara over to Sango, setting her in the girls lap, causing the cat to awaken.

Kirara meowed, confused. She looked up at Sango, and then at Miroku, and then back again. She tilted her head questioningly at her owner and then leaped back over into Miroku's lap, surprising both Sango, and Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "No Kirara, stay over there." He told her, setting her back in the demon slayer's lap. Kirara's ears drooped and she settled down beside Sango sadly. Now, Sango felt guilty.

"Kirara." Sango cooed, gaining the cat's attention. "You can go over to Miroku, if you want," She finished. Kirara blinked at the girl questioningly before hopping back to the boys lap and immediately becoming comfortable.

_'She looks so comfortable, there with Miroku...'_ Sango thought to herself, she was so wrapped up in thinking of 'how warm Miroku must be' that she didn't notice his hand waving in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked, her cheeks burning once more from embarrassment and the thought she had just imagined.

"I said, maybe we should get back while the rain isn't falling down so hard." Miroku suggested, grinning at her. Sango looked out to the middle of the clearing and noticed, for the first time, that it had stopped pouring. In fact, she even noticed that Miroku had made no move whatsoever to touch her, he was being a good boy.

"It's okay, by the time we get back, we'll be soaked just from the little bit coming down now." Sango said. It was true, at least, but she really didn't want to return to the arguing couple and Baraku, and, she admitted to herself, she kind of didn't want to leave this spot. Being there with Miroku was a bit comforting.

"Sango?" Miroku asked the dazed out girl beside him. She looked at him, motioning for him to continue. "Can I tell you something?"

Sango looked at him as if he had asked that 'Will you bare my child' question, but not because she didn't like the question, because she didn't like the fact that he thought he had to ask her if he could tell her a 'secret', almost as if he didn't trust her... but she knew he did, he had to, after everything they had gone through, he better trust her.

"Of course you can, Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, eager to know what it was that he wanted to tell her. Miroku looked at her, before his eyes became distant, as if he was remebering something from a long while ago.

"All my life, ever since before my mother passed away, I've always had this crazy fantasy, that I know can't come true, still I wish it would. I guess it has to do with my mother." Miroku began quietly. Miroku had only mentioned his mother maybe once, and didn't say much, so she listened closely.

"She always loved to watch the rain, sometimes she would even go out and dance in it. She would take my father or I, and just spin in circles, carelessly. I asked her why she always did that, and she told me that it takes all the worries away from one's mind, and that it helps people connect to one another." He continued, pausing slightly to look at her. She nodded, nudging him on.

"And, the day she passed away, before she left us, she had token me out in the rain, and we danced, one last time. That night, she told my father, she told him to tell me that if I ever wanted to talk to her after she was gone, that I had to dance in the rain, but I couldn't dance by myself. And ever since then, I've... I've always wished I could be like the rain. Sango, I've always thought, that maybe, if I was like the rain, I could connect two people's hearts, just as the rain connects the Earth and the sky, though they never touch." Miroku finished softly. His mother's image rippled through his mind, over and over again.

"Miroku... your mother... she sounds like a beautiful souled woman. Someone with a lot of care for the one's she loved." Sango told him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. She handed him a soft smile.

"Have you ever danced in the rain, to talk to your mother?" She asked him. The rain had, once again, picked up and was coming down harder. He smiled back at her and shook his head.

"No, I never get the chance, between all the fighting we do and all the traveling..." Miroku claimed. He stared out into the vacant clearing, watching the droplets of water soak the grass. He hadn't even thought about dancing in the rain until now, but everytime it rained, he always ended up remembering his mother, and he would fall back from the others in the group, until the sky's had finished washing the land.

Sango stood up, and offered the monk a hand, which he gladly accepted, though he didn't know why they were standing, in the first place.

"Come on." She whispered, leading him out into the clearing. Kirara sat down under the tree, and watched her owner and the person who had so willingly gave her a bath, which she loved, and was rare.

"Sango, what are we--?" Miroku asked her, but she cut him off.

"You're going to talk to your mother. I think it's about time you did." Sango answered him softly. His eyes went wide at her words. He could see a small blush creep onto Sango's face as she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck, while he let his snake around her waist. This was really the last thing he was expecting, heck, she wasn't even expecting to do it!

They swayed around in circles for what seemed like hours, possible even days. Sango let her head lay on Miroku's shoulder, pushing herself further into his arms, which he most certainly allowed. For once, he controlled himself, no need to ruin this moment with his wandering hands, that's for sure.

Miroku was just as warm as Sango had thought he would be, if not warmer. His scent surrounded her, it was a good scent, that she didn't get to smell that often. The rain had soaked them by now, and they didn't mind it much.

"Sango, thank you." Miroku told the girl in his arms as they stopped there 'dance.' Sango smiled at him, her face still pink from their closeness.

"I heard her, Miroku. Your mother. She has a beautiful voice, and she misses you." She whispered to him, laying her head on his shoulder once more.

"Yes, I heard her, too. It's been so long, I've almost forgotten the sound of her voice, but it'll always be with me." Miroku replied, running his fingers through Sango's wet, messy hair. She sighed into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you got to talk to her." She said. He nodded and looked at her. Water ran down her face as the rain drenched it, her bangs stuck to her forehead, her cheeks were pink, and her bright, chestnut brown eyes glowed with happiness. He hadn't seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Sango gulped down the lump in her throat, and leaned up toward him slowly. Before he, or she, knew it she had placed a light, chaste kiss on his cheek. She pulled away quickly and looked up into the sky, avoiding his gaze.

"Sango..." He called to her in such a soft voice she swore it wasn't real,but, it lured her to look at him again. His eyes connected with hers. She got lost in the midnight blue pools, it wasn't the first time this had happened, but they had never been this close.

Miroku leaned down carefully, his arms still around her waist, and hers around his neck. Instinctively, Sango leaned up toward him as well. Closer, closer, closer, and then their lips met. A shock ran through both of the two, it was... amazing, in simple words.

They pulled apart. Miroku smiled down at Sango. The heat from her face flowing to his.

"Meeeeooowww?" Kirara's voice sliced through the air. The rain had stopped now, in fact, the moon was started to peep through the clouds, along with a few stars, it had been later than they had thought.

"Okay girl, we'll go back." Miroku told her. Kirara leapt onto his head and down to Sango's shoulder. Sango's hand dropped down to clasp his. And just like that, they all made their way to the campsite, to be greeted with Kagome's voice threatening the half demon with, "Inuyasha, if you don't let me see your wounds right now..."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Fine, Inuyasha, I have no choice, SIT!" Kagome said sternly, the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow, and he came face first with the ground.

Well, at least Kagome got to treat his wounds.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my gosh! I love it!! (( Does happy dance )) I wish this would really happen. I am so proud of myself, I believe this is my... 3rd, or 4th MirokuxSango fic, and I love it! Yay!! Oh, and the dancing in the rain thing, I love to dance... in the rain! That's how I came up with it, it's fun, you should try it!**

** Ponystripes**


End file.
